Valentines day
by TheChosenOne12
Summary: The guys are curious when piper doesn’t tell them what is going to happen the following day, will they find out? Open and read more! Will it be Aerrow x Piper or Finn x Piper…? i owe a big thank you to Stormy.Reader21 she helped me wit this


Out on the balcony she could see the stars twinkled in the beautiful night sky. The moon shone upon her hair making it appear to glisten, her tangerine eyes deep in thought of the following day. Will they realize? Am I the only one who knows? Am I the only one who cares? Questions raised in her head. She was so excited, but a little upset at the same time. Boys will be boys, she thought silently.

Inside the Condor the team was wondering why Piper had been out on the balcony for so long. She skipped supper and didn't take notice as the guys worriedly continued to ask questions, even Finn for once seemed to care. Aerrow couldn't stand it anymore. If something was up setting his team mate he had the right to know what. He wanted to go to her and talk to her or at least comfort her and solve the situation.

"She's been out there for a while now. I'm going to go see if she's ok." He stated turning to the team and making his way to the balcony.  
"How come you get to go? I mean …I should go." said Finn protesting arms folded across his chest. Finn himself didn't know why he was protesting. He wanted Piper to feel better, he wanted her to be happy, but for some reason the idea of Aerrow going to her was irritating.  
"Errr… actually Finn. I think it's better if you stay here. We don't want Piper smacking you around the head for saying something stupid." And with that the redhead made his way to the front of the Condor.  
Finns head dropped in disappointment, muttered something under his breath and then let out a sigh. The fact that his leader thought he couldn't comfort her was a let down.

Still lost in her thoughts Aerrow was standing beside her, but she still hadn't realized until he spoke.  
"It's beautiful, isn't it?"  
"Huh…!?" Piper said startled  
"Oh yeah" She said, finally realizing what he had said.  
"An image you can never capture" He said turning towards Piper.  
She nodded in agreement. There was a moment of silence as they both continued to gaze up at the sky, keeping their thoughts to themselves.  
"Hey Aerrow" Piper said breaking the silence.  
"Do you know what's happening tomorrow?" She asked, staring deeply into his emerald eyes. He looked confused and shook his head.  
"Ummm no…why?"  
"Uh, never mind."  
She turned away frustrated. He was confused, but he didn't go through the trouble to ask more questions. She shivered as her teeth chattered noisily. Aerrow immediately wrapped his arms around her. Her shaking settled from the warmth of his body heat.  
"We'd better get inside. It's cold and you look like you could use some rest."  
She sighed and gave him a slight nod  
Together they made there way inside the Condor. Aerrow's arms still wrapped around her.  
"Dude, what are you doing?" Finn exclaimed with an irritated tone as they entered the room.  
"Oh, umm." He suddenly realized how weird he and Piper probably looked to the guys. He took his arms off of her, and the two slightly blushed.  
"Piper was cold." Aerrow stated, looking towards Piper.  
Finn raised a questioning eye-brow.  
"Uh-huh." Finn mumbled sarcastically.  
"Night guys." And with that Piper left and went to her room. The room fell quiet for a while and then Aerrow spoke.  
"Does anyone know what's happening tomorrow? Piper asked if I knew and when I said no, she seemed kinda annoyed." He rubbed the back of his neck with his hand waiting for an answer.  
"Ummm maybe it's her birthday." Junko suggested. Stork simply shook his head disagreeing and after flicking a few controls on the Condor, also left the room.  
"Something's happening tomorrow and we've gotta find out what." He rubbed his chin, deep in thought.  
"Well, it's kinda late." Junko stated and quickly added, "we could figure it out tomorrow."  
Aerrow, who wasn't satisfied with the answer Junko had given was about to protest, but let out a yawn instead. He sighed, realizing he was in fact tired.  
"Fine." He said dejectedly.  
His answer brought on a series of nods and they left the room. None of the guys except for Radarr could sleep. They were curious about the next day and only Piper lay asleep, happily dreaming…


End file.
